diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DominusMortem
Hi there, DominusMortem! Welcome to our , and thank you for your contribution on Aughild's Dominion! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Demise101! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Demise101 (talk) 04:20, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Image Sorry to edit your user page, but I had to change the image name to make it actually pertain to said image.--Hawki (talk) 08:16, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Dominus, I haven't played a lot of Diablo III because I actually didn't pick it up. I have played Monk, but only finished the first act. Sorry about that :( I always like using magic. So the Sorcerer in D1, the Sorceress in D2, and probably the Wizard in D3 (but I do not own, nor have ever played D3). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Demon Hunters To improve paper DPS in the end game, you really need high crit chance and high crit damage. The general rule of thumb is to have 10 times the crit damage compared to crit chance. At level 60, you will not get anywhere near a geared lvl 70's dps. If you do not have the expansion yet, and plan to get it, you should prioritize gaining paragon levels over getting great gear. Your lvl 60 gear will be useless by the time you get to lvl 68, but any paragon levels you have gained will not diminish in value. Gaining paragon will give you the ability to also try out different builds. Move paragon points around and see what you like best. Check the official forums, too. There are a ton of great guides on there. Everyone's playstyle is different, so take anyone's advice, including my own, with a grain of salt. And above all else, have fun! Your favorite Demon Hunter, Nebiksrazu (talk) 13:40, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Also, I do not know you in person or ingame, so how are you my favorite Demon Hunter, hmm? My fave DH is my own. DominusMortem (talk) 03:47, August 23, 2014 (UTC) The wikia needs a reform! To be honest I think that the ranking system and badges should be removed off the wiki. It is ruining the experience, and besides, this is a wiki, ''or encyclopedia, not a competition! I know some of these idiots (aka Pryamus) on this wiki are only here to make edits for the ranks and it really irritates me. Reply asap, please (any admin or another user with the same opinion). DominusMortem (talk) 15:01, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :First of all, calling people idiots isn't a good way to get anyone on your side, although it could get you blocked if you keep it up. As for the achievements, they are not a competition, and treating them as such could also get someone blocked. There is a rule against making useless edits for the purpose of winning badges. If one's edits are not useless, then their reason for making the edits is irrelevant. Badges exist as motivation to continue contributing to the wiki and as something of a reward or payment for contributors' work since you don't get paid anything for your time spent here. If you think someone is abusing the achievements system by making useless edits, you may bring it to my attention with evidence of abuse (i.e. their useless edits). I looked at Pryamus' recent contributions and do not see signs of abuse. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra' ◄►]] 17:01, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Interesting..... Very well then, but I still hate the idea of badges. If people truly were motivated they wouldn't need badges as a reward. Their hard work is their reward. DominusMortem (talk) 18:03, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Not everyone is truly motivated, but even an unmotivated person can make quality edits. The wiki as a whole shouldn't care about what people's motivation is, only the quality of their edits. I believe the achievements originated from Wikipedia editors giving each other Barnstars to "reward Wikipedia contributors for hard work and due diligence", which later evolved to automated badges on Wikia. Additional achievements could be added to the current list, but I do not want it to become a competition either, so the current available achievements are the default list only. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:27, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Understandable. Different devotion for different people. I apologize about earlier. DominusMortem (talk) 21:58, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :::That was, um...interesting 0_0 :::Anyway, Tephra's pretty much covered it.--Hawki (talk) 22:57, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :::I guess I owe you an apology too, eh Hawki? I don't think we got off with a good start, but that can be resolved. DominusMortem (talk) 04:07, August 24, 2014 (UTC)